Better Than Jack4
by hendrix430
Summary: The third murder


The phone was what woke up Janet; she hoped it was a wrong number. Instead Kyle, her younger brother, was on the phone. He wanted her to come get him from the fast food joint where he worked until four in the morning on weekends. She agreed and preceded to her other brother's room. Her parents, the emergency room doctors, told her to take him with her. She walked in and nudged him, but his body remained motionless. She thought 'screw this', all she wanted to do was to get back home and get back to bed. As she quickly walked to her car the outside lights popped on and off as she walked under the motion detectors. She got into her car, locked the doors and began to buckle up but she caught a glimpse of something in her rearview mirror. A chill came over her. She hoped it was the cat. She focused the mirror, and then before she could see clearly what she was looking at, a hand came from the dark and pulled her head hard against the head rest. A voice came out of the dark and told her not to scream or be afraid. The her mouth was taped shut, and a plastic bag was placed over her head, that's when she began to fight back but the bag just got tighter and tighter around her face. She couldn't breath, she couldn't breath. She became quite and she stopped moving. He quickly released her; he didn't want to kill her, just too quite her and make her easier to move. He got out of the car and then got Janet out.  
Janet woke up. The bag was gone, but her hands and feet were tied to the tree behind her. The dawning sun lit up the woods that surrounded her. Brush rustled behind her. It hurt to breathe and move her neck. More noise, someone was walking up behind her. Something reflected the sunlight onto the ground in front of her. She felt the hand again pulling her head against the tree. Then there was a quick pain across her neck. Then she felt no pain and held no thought in her head as her life spilled out of her. The sunlight and the woods got darker and darker until there was nothing. Janet was still again. But her killer was long gone. He walked away as soon as the blood began to flow.  
  
The agents who hadn't gone home or slept much walked the scene sure of only one thing, that who ever this guy was he was a really good copy cat.   
"What's her name?" Branca asked a local   
"Janet Abrams." He answered as he watched Taylor and Creegan as they looked at the body. Then Taylor backed away. "Susan, do you have the old one." Susan nodded and handed her the PDA. Taylor stepped back more and moved around to get the right angle.   
"David look," She said nodding at the PDA. He walked over and looked over her shoulder and smiled. The local just stared at them, wondering why they were smiling.   
"It's perfect." She whispered Creegan nodded in agreement.   
"Not a single thing out of place. Susan come look at this." Said Creegan taking the PDA as Taylor walked up to the body and looked at Janet's face. Then she pointed at the local "Who found her?"   
"The K-9s" he answered   
She smiled "perfect". Her criminological mind was going nuts with fascination. Then she remembered who her father's next victim was, her smile faded "Serena what do you see?" asked Creegan   
"He's going to get a little girl." She said walking away quickly   
"What did she say?" Asked Branca Creegan didn't answer her all he said was "Perfect." And handed the PDA to Branca and went after Taylor.   
"Serena!" She waited for him to catch up   
"What are you going to do." He asked   
"I'm going to stop him from getting a little girl." She said rushing away   
"How do you know he's going to get a little girl?" he said She stopped and turned to him.   
"I was suppose to be my father's last victim, when I was a little girl. You saw how perfect the scene was. I'm going to stop him." She said   
"But how?" He asked run and grabbing her arm   
"Them." She pointed to the only news crew in the front yard "I'm going to give them an exclusive." She took her arm back and ran towards the news crew.   
"Hank is really not going to like this one." Creegan said to himself


End file.
